


【HK1700ｘ康納】過激行為

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Hank | HK900 - Freeform, M/M, 三人行, 反轉AU, 微強迫, 雙龍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 我也不知道我在幹嘛噗浪安價部分 https://www.plurk.com/p/n3sspg有人想看我就寫了(?????然而寫的很渣就隨便看看吧(嗯?Warning:漢克(HK800)康納炮友前提反轉AU3P、雙龍有





	【HK1700ｘ康納】過激行為

　　在這個仿生人革命之後的好幾個月，即使當時跟仿生人搭檔的康納‧德卡特這個在底特律警局擔任副隊長的男人也沒有預測到自己會跟他的搭檔搞在一起。

　　是的，名目上的搞在一起。

　　第一次只是一個無心之過──他醉了──人類總是會被各種東西支配情緒、感受、意識，像是菸、酒精、毒品等等這種容易讓意志力薄弱的物品，但最一開始的心態不過就是源自於慾望。如果真要他說起來，他早就忘了最一開始他對這個中年樣貌的仿生人產生出的慾望是源自於何處了，除去了第一次，然後有了第二次、第三次……他們之間的關係早就不是一句醉了就能說得清楚的了。

　　康納聽說過一句話，也忘了從哪聽說的了。

　　「讓人墮落的不是惡魔，是慾望。」從口中喃喃唸出的句子在末尾時被仿生人湊上的唇給吻去，成了紊亂雙方氣息的一聲低吟。  
　　「康納，你在想什麼。」他的搭檔──漢克，型號HK800警用型仿生人，似乎嚐膩了案發現場的那些證物，現在想要採集他搭檔身上平常沒有的氣息──康納自我調侃的這麼想著，要不然他該怎麼解釋這個仿生人那麼喜歡親吻他的原因在哪。

　　「沒有，唔，還能想什麼。」他的氣息噴灑在仿生人帶著鬍鬚的面龐上，康納嗅聞到了自己帶著酒精的氣息，他皺了皺鼻尖，將自己難得放鬆的身體更加靠攏在仿生人的懷中，手中捏著的啤酒罐上頭的泡沫沾上了他的手指，當他就著鋁罐邊緣要在啜飲一口時就被另個仿生人輕易地奪走，康納瞇起眼瞪向來人時口中接過了自己方才說到一半的話語。  
　　「我在想這傢伙怎麼也在。」  
　　「是我帶您回來的，副隊長。」與他搭檔無異的面孔勾起了一邊的唇角，將從人類手上奪去的罐子放到了一旁的桌上，然後自然地坐到沙發的另一邊，將人類夾在兩個仿生人中間。  
　　「我當然知道，把酒還給我。」  
　　「不行，康納。」  
　　「副隊長您飲用這個牌子的啤酒最多是３瓶半。」  
　　「再多喝你就會不知道自己在做什麼了。」  
　　兩個仿生人一搭一唱的將人類夾在中間，他們的聲音讓康納不自覺的煩躁了起來，放棄了與他們爭辯自己是否飲酒過量的深奧議題，他轉而看向了自已身後的搭檔。  
　　「所以？你們兩個今天是要做什麼？」  
　　「今天是聖誕節，康納。」HK800吻了吻人類因為喝酒而有些酡紅的臉頰，而另一個仿生人含住了康納一樣躁紅不已的耳廓，在上頭喃喃說道。「我們為您準備了個聖誕禮物，副隊長。」  
　　「聖誕禮物？那是小孩子才過的節日。」康納笑了聲，不知道是被他們逗得還是被搔癢的，不過他已經很久沒有放鬆了，或許期待一下這兩個仿生人的禮物也不是不行。「好吧，你們準備了什麼？」

　　「但我可沒準備你們的禮物。」康納一邊嘟噥著一邊看著漢克不知從哪摸出了一個裝飾精美的袋子放到了他懷中，接過時感覺沒什麼重量，但當他拆開來時那對於禮物的小小期待被直接掐熄。「……情趣內衣跟仿生人的制服外套？」  
　　「這是我跟900決定好後跟模控生命訂做的，康納，它會很適合你。」  
　　「怎麼，現在這個屋子裡有兩個仿生人還不夠多嗎？」康納翻看了一下上頭的款式──除了大小外幾乎跟HK800的幾乎一致，但裡頭附的衣服並不是跟他們一樣的襯衫，而是一個樣式簡單的黑色半透明蕾絲內衣，下頭如同女性的蕾絲黑色三角內褲。「……還有這個內衣是怎麼回事？」

　　他現在比較好奇的是他的搭檔用什麼名義跟模控生命訂做的。

　　「您不穿上它嗎？不用擔心，我們對於您的體態非常了解，絕對不會穿不下。」  
　　「誰在乎大小了阿？」康納瞪著眼前有著仿生人藍色三角型標誌的外套皺起了眉頭，現在不用想就知道他們這兩個仿生人再打算些什麼事了，他抬頭看了一眼兩個外貌幾乎相同、高大且帶著些肌肉的中年外型仿生人──HK800外型有著偏長的銀白頭髮被束在腦後、唇邊的鬍子感覺沒有整理但卻不顯髒亂，一雙蔚藍般的雙眼帶著些慵懶；而HK900則一樣有著銀白的頭髮，但他將它整齊的梳理在腦後，而他的虹膜則是帶著如同玻璃般的透藍。  
　　──他有些無奈的扯了扯唇角，不得不說，模控生命真的是很了解人類的想法，雖然他心裡已經有所拿捏等等會發生的事情，但他還覺得彷生人應該沒有那麼超過而抱著些僥倖。  
　　  
　　「真要穿？」他試圖做著最後的掙扎，但理所當然的沒有用，人類只好將它當作特別節日的小插曲。

　　衝著一絲酒意壯大的膽子，康納到了房間換上了那件幾乎什麼都遮不住的內衣，然後套上了仿生人制服外套（該死的果然連內衣的大小都很剛好），但即使在這個充滿暖氣的室內他也因為這樣的穿著而打了個哆嗦，所以他還是在內衣的外面套上了件襯衫。  
　　「這樣你們滿意了吧？」他一走出房門，客廳的兩個安卓一同轉向了他，那同步率讓康納有些不自在的拉了拉襯衫的下襬。

　　「你們接下來要說的話該不會就是什麼你就是我們的聖誕禮物之類的吧？」

　　他偏過頭沒有看向那兩個仿生人，一直到他們遲遲沒有開口才有些疑惑的轉過頭──只看到兩個仿生人額角的LED閃著紅光，直直盯著他仍舊一言不發。  
　　「果然很適合你，康納／副隊長。」正當康納覺得那兩個號稱最高級的仿生人是不是當機了他們才突然一同開口，但說出來的話卻讓人類臉上一陣熱。  
　　「好好好，聖誕快樂，我可以換回來了吧？」他從沒穿過這種衣服，從腳底蹭上的涼意讓他渾身不對勁，甚至要抑制自己不要伸手去拉屁股溝那過於貼身的蕾絲就費盡了心思，與身體相反的是臉上躁紅的溫度讓他腦袋暈眩。  
　　「難得穿上了怎麼能說脫就脫？」漢克將他的搭檔拉到了懷中，康納幾乎撲倒在仿生人的懷中，然後感覺到背脊也有個軀體覆上，那幾乎相同的聲線在他耳邊響起。「要脫也是我們為您效勞，副隊長。」

　　「不、等等、你們……」他的遲疑被仿生人含入了口中，帶著試探性的輕輕舔吻著，所有他想說的、未說的言語被不需進食的仿生人捲去、吞入腹中，而輾轉溢出的變成了破碎的呻吟。  
　　相比起他渾身的躁熱，漢克及HK900那恆溫華氏96.8度的體溫要來的冰涼許多，他們的手伸進了康納穿著的外套底下、穿過了裏頭唯一的白色襯衫，仿生人手掌上刻劃的繭摩擦在細膩的皮膚上頭，就像是要在他身上燃起了藍色的火苗，所到之處無一不是留下陣陣的顫慄──這讓康納再次了解他們比自己還要了解他的身體。

　　「別……你們、唔……夠了。」

　　漢克的吻離開他肆虐後的唇，沿著嘴角、下頷、喉結，最後落在因為刺激挺立的胸前，那薄薄的衣物根本無法遮掩他因為刺激而突起的乳珠，仿生人於上頭輕舔後含於口內細細吮弄著。而後頭的HK900也沒閒著，仿生人深知人類自己都沒有察覺的敏感位置，他在人類的耳垂上停留一陣之後、用嘴唇擦過了他耳後柔軟的皮膚、隨即往下輕輕啃咬著他脖子後方不明顯的小痣，在上頭烙上了屬於他們兩個的印記。  
　　仿生人們一個由上往下，一個由下往上同步一齊解開了他搭檔的襯衫扣子，露出了藏在裏頭的黑色蕾絲情趣內衣，配上白皙透著情慾的豔紅皮膚，而那少許的布料僅僅剛好可以將人類的乳頭完美的包覆在裏頭，顯得可愛至極， 漢克忍不住再次吻上被他欺負的腫脹不堪的乳尖。  
　　「不……別……漢克。」  
　　「你這樣很好看，康納。」  
　　「您這樣很好，副隊長。」

　　「你們怎麼都在那邊自說自話。」康納推開了眼前的仿生人，撐起身子爬上了床，坐到HK800的大腿上，他一把拉住了後頭的仿生人垂下的領帶，湊到自己面前，那帶著酒味的氣息噴灑在仿生人臉上，康納皺了皺鼻尖。「我不知道你們兩個在私底下達成了甚麼協議，不過我這個人，是不喜歡吃虧的。」  
　　他吻上了仿生人的唇，細細啜吮著那人造的柔軟，順從地接受了仿生人伸入的舌尖，感覺到對方在自己柔軟的黏膜舔舐的酥麻感(他們總是知道人類最柔軟的地方在哪)，這康納忍不住發出了低低的輕哼，然後感受著HK800似乎不甘示弱的加重了吸吮乳尖的力道，從兩端傳來的刺激讓他的肌肉感到陣陣痠軟，康納幾乎趴伏在HK800身上直不起腰。

　　「我們很願意為你服務，康納。」漢克的嘴唇貼在被他咬的呈現如同情慾的艷紅色皮膚上稍聲喃喃，另隻手已經伸到前方稍稍撸動那將黑色蕾絲內褲稱的滿當的性器，並用手指在不斷泌出前液的孔洞處稍稍輾壓，那色情的銀絲就沾黏在仿生人的手指上，久久未斷。  
　　康納被刺激的從親吻中發出了更加黏膩的呻吟，HK900一邊持續掠奪著那柔軟呻吟的甜蜜，一邊伸手順著人類拱起的柔軟線條往下滑去，在那挺俏的臀部上稍微施力揉捏。  
　　「放輕鬆，副隊長。」HK900在接吻間如同呢喃般稍稍安撫著身體緊繃的青年，然後讓他完全靠在自己身上，就像人類融化在仿生人身上一般──他柔軟的像一朵可口的棉花糖。

　　當手指嵌入那緊密乾澀的穴口時，並不意外的感受到了阻力，仿生人的手指先試著探入一指就讓懷中人類的腰際打直，沒有液體潤滑的肉穴仍太過難以活動，僅進入一指就聽到康納從他口中溢出壓抑的痛呼。兩個仿生人眼神稍稍互望了一眼，便將康納換了個位置，讓他反坐在漢克身上，而剛抽出的手指馬上就被另個被自己液體弄得濕潤的手指侵入，在裡頭肆意的擴張著。

　　「嗚嗚……」熟悉又陌生的刺激讓康納發出幼貓般的呻吟，比起人類過高的體溫，相比之下仿生人的手指微涼。仿生人扣住了青年呻吟的舌尖，讓出口的話語成了破碎的音符，末尾帶著顫抖的嗚咽，HK900將手指肆意的翻攪著與他後穴溫度相當的口腔，指尖刺激著如同將要灼燒起來的黏膜。  
　　一直到手指充滿了人類熾熱的唾液，他才再次拉住了人類逃竄的舌，然後湊上前去用舌頭捲上蠶食。他以環抱的姿態將佈滿了人類唾液的手指一同擠入了正在被擴張的後穴，兩個仿生人就這樣帶著憐惜卻又殘忍的用不同的角度侵犯著正漸漸屬於他們的軀體。  
　　「唔……漢、漢克……可、可以了，別在弄了。」康納幾乎無法忍受兩個仿生人的前後夾攻的刺激，那就像是自己變成了甜甜圈上的糖霜，在這兩人的懷中化開，一個埋首刻畫著他鎖骨的形狀、另個在他的肩胛骨中央烙下足以刺穿心臟的灼熱。他帶著淚水的輕哼似乎在為他們兩個的彈奏伴唱，而這個不過是開場曲罷了。

　　漢克將碩大的頭部抵在被手指操的柔軟的穴口時，無視了HK900的一隻手指在裡頭攪動，他先湊上前啃咬著康納燒紅的後頸，在舔舐著過於灼熱的那片皮膚同時挺腰擠入了肉穴中。康納抿緊的雙唇溢出的嗚咽被HK900輕輕吻去，漢克看著那花苞一般的皺褶被他持續挺進的性器撐開、充血──直到完全沒入其中，被充滿的感受讓人類與仿生人同時發出了舒嘆。  
　　人類平時柔軟的腰肢變得繃緊，表情卻變得比平時還要柔軟，如不是事先與HK800共享資訊，他也沒料想到這個人類可以露出如此脆弱卻又甜膩的神情。康納上身幾乎趴伏在另個仿生人身上，那未脫下的黑色蕾絲內褲被性器撐出了一個帳篷，上頭濡濕的布料印出了個不明顯的色澤，被HK900稍稍挑逗就渾身顫慄，像塊正在融化的奶油，呈現出最美味也最美麗的樣貌。

　　「康納，你裡面好熱。」的確，就像他的兄弟（以人類的說法或許就是稱為兄弟，又或許不是？）所說的──他裡頭又熱又濕。漢克稍稍挺弄就讓懷中的青年發出了壓抑的呻吟，而另個與性器一同埋在康納肉穴的手指則在找到人類體內那敏感的小核時，刻意的在周圍稍稍用著指尖按壓，讓懷中的青年發出了像哭泣般的嗚咽帶著渾身的顫抖。  
　　「唔唔──」那如同電流的刺激讓康納被激的仰起了下頷，就像是頭發情的雌獸，將自己最脆弱最柔軟的部位暴露在兩頭兇猛的雄獅眼前，但現在他根本顧不了太多，那如同將自己滅頂的快感幾乎讓他失去理智，口中發出了他從沒聽過的短促呻吟帶著哭泣，雙手毫無控制力道的將仿生人的制服抓出了皺摺。那股快感匯聚而成的熱潮聚集在下腹部，變成了沾滿雙腿的黏膩液體。

　　「漢克、等等，唔阿──」而他還未緩過氣，後頭的仿生人並沒有因為他的高潮停歇半刻，在HK900抽出手指後更加往那弱點進發，每一次的挺跨都輾壓在人類最敏感最脆弱的地方，纖細卻柔韌的腰部肌肉繃緊，被仿生人雙手緊扣著，在上頭留下深刻的印痕，而人類就像是被釘在仿生人的性器上頭一般被強奪。康納雙眼渙散，聳起了肩膀埋在了另個仿生人的懷中，雙手環抱著漸漸溫熱起來的機身，扣在後頭的手指深深掐入仿生皮膚中，微張的口中頓時只能發出無法成聲的句子，如同壞掉的發聲器，重複播放著痛苦卻高亢的樂音。  
　　「副隊長，您還好嗎？」渾渾噩噩間他頭頂響起了HK900帶著些溫柔的話語，抬頭卻望進了與他搭檔有些微不同色澤的淡藍色虹膜之中──

　　「都進來……給我。」康納腦袋發熱──酒精、高潮──那些過強的刺激讓他無法思考，他渾身將自己埋進了仿生人的懷中，嗅聞著他身上帶著些自家帶有的薰香氣息，他的吻落在仿生人脈搏調節器的位置上，那微醺的蜜色眼眸挑起，如同化開的糖衣──而未露出的不知是毒藥還是甜蜜的糖心──人類的舌尖微微伸出舔過了被吻腫的唇瓣，像隻帶著誘惑的惡魔蠱惑著無知的凡人一親芳澤。「漢克……」

　　HK900微微瞇起，某種沒有感覺過的情緒（對，他居然感覺到了情緒）從身體深處某個地方湧上，然後如同病毒般的擴散至全身，LED指示燈轉成了紅色後緩緩步回黃光。他迅速自檢並沒有發現異常，但那如針扎一般的異樣感確實在他的程序中跳動騷擾──他判定這是康納‧德卡特這個人類給他造成的異常。  
　　「副隊長，為了以防您搞錯現在在您眼前的人是誰。」HK900單手扯下了已經被拉歪的領帶，綁上了因為刺激而再次巍巍挺立的性器，一雙淡藍色的眼神略帶著慍怒（或許是？），輝映著的是變回藍色的指示燈，他就像是放出了某種過於飢餓的獸，準備將眼前踏入陷阱的任何生物生吞活剝──更不用說是眼前這個美麗、誘惑中卻帶著些許抵抗的人類。HK900毫不憐惜的捏住人類的雙頰，以仿生人的力道可以準確拿捏不會過於疼痛但卻也掙脫不開的力道，並將已然勃起的性器插入了人類炙熱的口腔之中。

　　「唔。」康納只來得及發出短促的驚喘，他感覺自己的喉頭被性器碩大的頭部抵住，強烈的窒息感以及作嘔感湧上，他還未掙扎那巨物就已然退出，但他還沒喘過氣，那東西又再次伸入。就像是每每在試探他的底線，卻又能夠在最好的時機拿捏最好的角度，讓人類在痛苦中卻有有某些不明的快意，就像在死亡邊緣遊晃，卻又不會讓他太過難受。他試著用舌頭去抵擋，看起來卻像是在舔舐、享受著這帶著苦痛的極樂。

　　在與漢克做愛的那幾次並不是沒有幫他口交過，但對方並不會如此的張楊及狂妄，一方面是顧全了人類的面子，一方面也體貼康納的不適應等──但HK900並沒有這層顧慮。

　　「嗯……」兩個仿生人一同用鼻腔哼出了享受般的嘆息，中間卻夾雜著人類可憐卻又有些舒服的哼哼氣音，那有著焦糖色澤的雙眼緊閉，晶瑩的淚珠就像是融化的糖水，又如同在漫佈在背脊的快感，在每次的律動及刺激下吐露而出、滑落。正當他感覺自己會被噎死或窒息在這個前後一同的活塞運動時，口腔的壓力突然消失，那帶著自己唾液氣味的性器突然拍打在他臉上，發出了比起後頭撞擊聲更加淫糜的肉體拍打聲，他看到仿生人勾起了嘴角。「很好，乖孩子。」  
　　「……」康納脹紅了臉，但不知為何，比起屈辱更多的是帶著某些不明情緒的羞窘，他知道或許這只是仿生人下載的性愛軟體的某種程式，他狀似狠瞪了一眼仿生人，但那軟糯的神情在他們眼中卻像是種可以更加弄壞他的鼓勵。

　　「別太欺負他。」一直沒有出聲的漢克突然打斷了HK900調戲人類的舉動，他鬆開了一直緊扣著的腰際──上頭不意外地留下了如爪子般的紅痕，表示剛才仿生人的力道有多大。漢克撐起了身子，把人類的身子罩在他的機身下，然後再次挺腰將埋在肉穴裏頭的性器更加進入深處，用力的輾壓在他熟悉的敏感位置上，引的康納還來不及再說出什麼就只能發出高亢的呻吟，仿生人可以感受到肉穴裏頭陣陣收縮將他的性器絞的死緊，就像是他平常高潮時會有的痙攣。  
　　「嗚……別、好脹。」前頭的性器已經被另個仿生人的領帶阻止高潮。那股快感蓄積而造成的灼熱感強烈的灼燒著人類的下身，他下意識的繃緊了身體，收緊了的後穴可以清楚感受到仿生人每次進出造成的酸麻刺激。而康納只能虛晃著腦袋、哆嗦著身子，將眼前的HK900抓的死緊，口中的求饒出口便成了高潮前的低泣。

　　仿生人突然停下了進攻並換了個姿勢，他將身體整個坐起，並帶著幾乎軟糜著身子的人類一同。康納可以清楚感受到那不小的性器在自己身體裏頭脈動，那佈在上頭的根根經絡就像是刻印在自己身體裡一般向他耀武揚威，而這姿勢的變化讓那大東西更加侵入了他的身體深處，他嗚咽了聲，身體軟的像是沒了骨頭。  
　　「康納。」在他有些不適的輕哼出聲時，人類聽到他的搭檔在他耳邊輕聲地呼喚──那是他們做愛時的默契──耳邊帶著氣音的輕喚一落，康納就如同反射一般的側過了頭，尋到了藏在那鬍鬚之中的唇，在呼喚他名字的尾音中啜吮著屬於仿生人過於熱烈的情感。  
　　  
　　每每到了這種時候，漢克就會感到自身的軟體不穩定，那從脈搏調節器打出的釱彷彿成了鉛，在繞過他環抱著人類的手指末梢，一路循環到腦部時感到壓力值上升，那股沉重在他全身鼓譟著、叫囂著──想要佔有眼前的青年，不論用甚麼方式。  
　　  
　　他知道，眼前看似向他予取予求的人類或許只是需要一個依偎──而這個位置不是他也可以。  
　　  
　　他明白。

　　──明白人類的不確定性，他想賭。他已經賭贏了一個仿生人的覺醒革命，何不再賭一次？  
　　  
　　雖然他知道這並不是一個最好的方式。

　　他的舌尖掃過了康納被另個仿生人欺負過後變的腫脹的唇，在他微張的默許下侵入，奪取著他每一次的氣息、呻吟，感受著人類壓抑著的呼吸輕輕掃在臉上的回饋，那口腔內過於炙熱的黏膜灼燒著他精密的組件。他看著人類眉尾下垂的享受表情，然後在一吻結束時用舌尖輕輕舐過了他的上唇。

 

　　那是與他親吻時完全不同的神情。

　　HK900再次感覺到那種異樣的數據在處理器中竄動著，他面不改色，但那種軟體不穩定的感覺讓他觸摸到人類的皮膚時不自覺稍施加了些力道。寬大的手掌撫上了因刺激而挺立的乳尖，隔著那近乎被液體弄得透明的蕾絲內衣稍稍施力就得到了人類含在口中的輕哼，他沿著康納漂亮的肌肉紋理往下按在了他與漢克連結的地方，再次將手指擠入了那幾乎被碾平皺褶的肉穴之中。

　　「呃……900不……」  
　　康納被激的渾身發顫，但身體被仿生人緊箍在懷中，甚至撐起了手臂將他的大腿架到了HK900肩上，人類幾乎呈現對折的姿態承受著兩個仿生人更加深入他的身體之中。  
　　「漢克……唔……」一股強烈的痠脹感充斥著下身，康納還沒感覺到疼痛，但被撐開的感覺就像是要將他從中剖半，他在仿生人懷中的掙扎及求饒被輕輕吻去。刻意提高機體溫度的手掌輕扣在人類過熱的後頸安撫，而HK900湊上前輕吮著耳後柔軟的肌膚，在兩個仿生人富有技巧且清楚明白人類身上所有敏感的位置之下稍稍放鬆了身子。  
　　在HK900伸入第三指時，康納幾乎繃緊了身體，那疼痛以及快感雙重的刺激讓他腦袋幾乎像是糨糊一般難以思考，甚至連哀求的聲音都無法發出。而當仿生人抽出手指並換上了性器時，康納的耳朵發出了嗡嗡的聲響，那撕裂一般的疼痛讓他發出了像受傷小鹿一般的哀鳴。  
　　  
　　「不……進不去的……」他雙手抓緊了HK900手臂上厚實的肌肉，力道大到那裏頓時褪去了皮膚層，並側頭咬住了漢克的脖子，像隻被踩到尾巴的貓，但他的掙扎也僅只能做到如此。  
　　「康納，放鬆。」漢克也如同安撫貓咪一般的輕揉著康納汗濕的頭髮，稍稍揉捏著緊繃的後頸，輕吻上被自己咬出紅色血珠的唇瓣，在上頭描繪著他顫抖的氣息，探入其中攪亂了他緊繃的細弦。  
　　──他們很清楚康納的極限在哪裡。  
　　身為警察且柔軟度過人的身驅，漢克在與康納共歡過幾次後已經將這個人類的身體資訊完全掌握──那刻印在記憶體中的身軀能夠承受到什麼樣的程度他本來是不想讓其他人知道的，即使是他也一樣。  
　　在HK900的性器擠入其中時也帶出了些乳白色的液體──那是漢克預先射入的精液，那得以讓他們更好進入狀況潤滑使用，而當性器的頭部進入時，那股撕裂的疼痛讓康納嗚咽的落下淚來，他們一同吻去了灼熱的液體，然後開始緩緩一同律動起來。

　　「唔唔──」那是一種完全被充滿的感覺，連呼吸都顯得有些困難，他感覺自己就像是個溺水的人，只能仰起頭張口喘著氣，感受著每次活動時重重輾壓著他最敏感的位置，漸漸的那種脹痛不適的感覺被如同蟻蝕般的快感取代，原本壓抑的痛呼也漸漸變成了甜膩的輕哼。  
　　以防讓青年受傷，他們刻意的控制勃起的大小，但仍然是顯得偏大的性器完全填滿了裏頭，雖然看起來狀似充血而猙獰，但卻也避免了撕裂傷。他們一同緩緩地抱著青年抽插，每一次、每一下都將自己頂進了深處，而原本因為疼痛而緊繃的身軀因為感受到了快感而變得比之前更加柔軟，但雙腿幾乎彎折的姿勢讓他雙腿緊繃發麻、腳趾捲曲。

　　「副隊長，全都進去了喔。」HK900在他耳邊稍聲說著，那灼熱的氣息讓青年縮起了脖子，他不容拒絕的拉住了他的手指往他們連結的地方輕撫，而康納一觸摸到就被燙的縮了回去。  
　　「好脹、漢克……放開……拜託。」他從沒那麼狼狽地哭過，從後頭傳來的一波波疼痛變成了如同要將他吞噬般的快感，小腹裏頭就像有把火在燃燒一般。他可以清楚感受到那兩個猙獰的性器並排在他體內，一同毫不留情的掠奪拓展。每一次撞擊在最敏感的位置上頭時漸漸變成了一股強烈的想排尿感，但他前頭可憐兮兮的陰莖被仿生人的領帶綁得鬆緊剛好，無法射出任何液體，只能巍巍顫顫地擠出幾滴泛著白濁的水珠。  
　　漢克的回應是再次給他一個濕熱的親吻，捲起的舌尖像是所有的思考也被仿生人一同帶去，下腹的灼熱蔓延到了全身，他下意識扭動著腰肢配合著仿生人頂弄的頻率，腦袋似乎就要被這股快感給溶解，窒息、他的呼喊、哭叫在一聲悶哼中被奪去，然後在他們最後一齊頂入到最深處時解開了前頭的束縛。

　　感受到體內湧入的灼熱似乎要將自己灌滿，康納眼前泛起了陣陣花花的白光，被解開的性器並沒有如期射出精液，只像是失禁一般流出了一些液體，濡濕了他們交合的地方。一股強烈的疲倦感瞬間湧上，那與平常不同的高潮幾乎將他的腦髓榨乾，他幾乎沒有餘韻在開口說其他話語，渾渾噩噩間也不知是哪個仿生人舐去了他頰邊的淚水，然後他感覺自己正在下沉、滅頂。

　　他睏的暫時沒辦法再睜開眼睛。

　　◆

　　過於溫暖的液體將自己包覆，連帶的，從鼻腔中探入肺部的呼吸也變得有些溫暖、濕潤，他知道自己在那個仿生人的懷中，寬大的手掌將自己環抱以免滑落到浴缸底部。  
　　「你們到底是在搞甚麼花樣。」開口就聽見自己比平常還要沙啞的嗓子迴盪在這狹小的浴室內，他連動根手指都有些發懶，便靜靜地接受平常他們共歡後仿生人會做的事後處理。  
　　「你指的是什麼？」  
　　「哼嗯……你知道我在問什麼，漢克。」他有些不適的扭動身體，想躲開仿生人清潔的手指，也僅僅只是蠕動的程度罷了，康納隨即就放棄在仿生人身上點火的舉動。「天吶，你該不會還在在意那天的我隨口說的話吧？」  
　　「……」漢克的回應是將手指更加進入攪動著腫脹的花穴，並鮮少帶入了些脾氣在裏頭。  
　　「阿嗯……別弄、漢克。」康納差點就在水中撲騰起來，被仿生人按在懷中，他輕喘著氣息，湊到了仿生人的唇邊，帶著安撫意味的啄吻在他的唇角，感受著仿生人的手掌撫摸著他的後頸，勾起他的下頷。「抱歉，漢克，我要的只有你，不會有別人了。」

　　「我喜歡你……唔嗯！」人類到口的告白被仿生人奪去，就像是用行動描繪回覆一般，他細細的舔過了他舌下柔軟的黏膜，然後與他的舌尖纏繞，他們微張的雙眼望進對方。

　　康納看著他額角鮮少露出的紅光笑了。

 

　　◆  
　　  
　　  
　　他在門外看著人類與仿生人是如何互相環抱住對方、看著漢克如何溫柔的勾著他的下頷在他眉間、鼻樑、唇角邊啄吻；看著康納如何輕喘著氣息仰著頸脖接受著仿生人柔軟的親吻、愛撫。

　　他看著他們相互交纏的眼神。

 

　　HK900沒有站在那觀看太久，他轉身走回客廳，將自己陷入柔軟的沙發中，感受著那異常的代碼在處理器中流竄的異樣感，他將那紊亂的資訊條條整理好後，打開手掌看著漢克傳來的有關那個人類的所有訊息。

　　「完事之後，就把他刪掉。」那是他的前一代（或是稱為兄弟？）的要求，不過他的權限指令並不高，他沒有義務服從。

　　思考不過一瞬間，他將檔案加密加封，儲存在處理器的最深處。

　　像是終於做了什麼重要的事情，他勾起了嘴角，仿生人閉上眼睛進入了休眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫但沒地方塞的小段落:
> 
> 「你說，跟仿生人做愛是什麼樣的感覺？」他微醺的雙頰在白皙的皮膚上染著漂亮的紅暈，仿生人看著他手中的那罐啤酒──那是第四罐。  
> 「康納，你喝醉了。」他直言。  
> 「如果是你的話……就好了。」但人類像是沒有聽到他的話一般，口中嘟噥著些什麼。  
> 「什麼？」  
> 「沒事。」康納將手上的啤酒罐仰頭喝完，然後一雙如同焦糖般的雙眼望向了大使橋的另一側。「你說，你想不想跟人類做愛看看？」  
> 「……如果你希望如此的話，康納。」他張了張口，處理器中出現了很多的選項，但他居然猶豫了一陣子之後才做出了選擇。「我們仿生人就是為此而存在的。」
> 
> 他笑了一下。
> 
> 「才不是。」他將罐子置於腳邊，然後跳下了長椅拉住了仿生人的領帶，他帶著酒氣的氣味噴灑在他的面部感受器上頭。「這時候應該說，你是為了我而存在的。」  
> 「……」  
> 「……開玩笑的。」康納看著沒有任何反應的仿生人，有些無趣的鬆手，畢竟對方並不是性愛仿生人，他也許真的醉了才說出這些話。
> 
> 「我啊，如果不這樣釋放壓力的話，會很難受的。」人類再次從另一側的腳邊拿出一罐啤酒，混沌的視線及有點無力的手指扳不開啤酒的扣環。「而對像如果是你的話，那這樣的釋放就可以顯得愉快許多了，不是嗎?」
> 
> 「啪擦」
> 
> 他能怎麼回答?  
> 是? 或 不是?
> 
> 「……樂意之至。」他抽走了人類手上的啤酒，用一個吻堵住了他帶著酒氣的呼吸。「我的副隊長。」
> 
> 他看到自己的指示燈在雪地裡映著紅光。


End file.
